


When Words Fail

by ultimate_force



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_force/pseuds/ultimate_force
Summary: Stiles spends the majority of his time in the library since his so called "best friend" can't stop making out with Allison long enough that he can actually study in their room, but it's not all bad he guesses. The incomprehensibly hot senior makes his time spent in the library a little bit more interesting...





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and it's currently one am and I honestly have no clue what I'm doing ahaha :)  
> Also I'm not American so I'm not all that familiar with the US college system so if anything's blatantly wrong just let me know! Comments on how I could improve are greatly appreciated!

"Oh for fucks sake Scotty." 

For the third time this week Stiles had been sexiled from his room by his usually awesome roommate Scott McCall. All Stiles wanted to do was load up his laptop, finish writing his essay on displays of feminism within Macbeth for Professor Mackynleidh (it took Stiles three weeks to figure out that it's pronounced mah-kin-lee, why are Scottish names so weird?) and binge watch the last season of Sherlock for the gazillionth time. But apparently the universe hates him. 

The library was a sort of safe-haven for Stiles as he loved being surrounded by books. Books held centuries worth of knowledge, and knowledge was one of the things he craved the most in this world, well that and finally losing his virginity but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. He sits down at his usual table at the end of a science fiction display, next to the window and heater so he's still nice and toasty, and gets to work. He listens to the Dunkirk soundtrack because Hans Zimmer is a fucking genius and manages to write around three paragraphs before He appears. He being the absolutely stunning and adorable Derek Hale, with his knit sweaters and black rimmed glass and beat up Harry Potter books he reads when he takes a break. He's perfect and also the bane of Stiles' existence.

"Stalking Hale again I see"

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles yells as he flinches in his seat, grasping at his heart which feels as though it's going to explode.

"Isaac! How many freakin' times do I need to tell you not to sneak up on me! I nearly died! I'm a delicate soul dude."

"Sorry man. Seriously though, you've been stalking Hale for weeks, just go ask him out or something," Isaac said.

"No way buddy. I may be fantastic at many things, but asking people out definitely ain't one of them. And he's so out of my league! Look at him! He's so hot he could actually, physically burn me! He's so fucking adorable to! With his glasses and sweaters that are too large and his apparent coffee addiction, the way his hands shake when he needs a break and don't even get me started on the fact that his eyes are the most precious jewels on this entire planet."

"I really despise you sometimes," Isaac muttered to himself. "You know you're more than capable of at least speaking to him Stiles" 

Isaac started walking away and Stiles really thought about what Isaac said. Tomorrow. He's going to speak to him tomorrow.

The next day Stiles didn't even bother checking his dorm door and headed straight to the library in hope to, finally, ask out Derek Hale. There he was. Sitting at his usual table near the water fountain wearing a grey sweater that looked nearly as soft as his jet black hair. His glasses were slightly askew on his nose and it took all of Stiles' willpower not go and wrap him in a million blankets and feed him soup. Derek was reading a dog-eared copy of Agatha Christie's "Murder on the Orient Express" with his brow furrowed in concentration. 

"Come on Stilinski, you've got this," Stiles whispered to himself.

As Stiles approached Derek's table, Derek looked up at Stiles, looking slightly startled at being approached. He placed one of his flashcards in his book and quickly fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Um, hi?" Derek said, obviously quite confused as to why Stiles was standing by his table staring at him with his mouth wide open. Stiles quickly managed to regain the somewhat of the composure he possessed before and remembered why he was there and willed himself on into carrying on his mission.

"Hi! I don't think you know me? I'm Stiles! Yes, it's stupid I know, it's a nickname, my real first name is actually impossible to spell, let alone pronounce so everyone just calls me Stiles. It's sort of a play on my last name, which is Stilinski btw, yup, Stiles Stilinski, that's me!" Derek smiled and silently laughed to himself and nodded at Stiles encouraging him to carry on. "Well anyways, I know we haven't really ever spoken before but I see you in here all the time and I just think that you're really cute and intelligent, and I noticed that we like the same kind of books and I saw your Sherlock shirt the other day and I like fucking love Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman and well I'm going to shut up now as you haven't said a word and I'm probably going to curl up into a ball and try to forget that I ever tried to as you out so see you around Derek," Stiles stammered as he began walking away from Derek's table, clearly embarrassed by the entire ordeal that was asking out Derek.

"Stiles wait!" Derek shouted. 

Stiles spun around ungracefully, banging his elbow against a book display as he turned to face Derek.

"Oh fuck, that hurt like a bitch," he said to himself.

"Stiles, I'd love to go on a date with you." Derek said, smiling awkwardly at the other boy, not quite being able to make eye contact.

"Really?" Stiles asked, his amber eyes blown wide in shock.

"Really." 

They exchanged numbers and agreed to meet at the local pizza parlour that was three blocks away at seven tomorrow night. As Stiles began to walk away Derek called after him, "Stiles wait there's one more thing."

"Oh really? What's that? Please don't tell me you've already changed your mind? But that's okay if you have but-"

Derek gently pressed his lips against Stiles' applying more pressure when Stiles began to kiss back. 

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."


End file.
